DERNIERE VIE (VIDAS PASADAS)
by LayniDb
Summary: Adrien comienza a tener sueños extraños sobre una chica, un misterioso chico aparece en el colegio Francoise Dupon con un extraño interés en Adrien y Marinette, Marinette al mismo tiempo comienza a tener sueños con una especie de ¿Chat noir? ¿Que sucede?


**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

 **DERNIERE VIE (VIDAS PASADAS)**

-¡Vamos Dark Cat!- Escuche una voz

Vi como corría tras una chica por unos hermosos jardines, eran muy parecidos a los jardines colgantes de la antigua babilonia, que el día de hoy no existen más, si me pidieran comparar con alguna estructura conocida, diría que como Grecia antigua.

La chica llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda color hueso, su cabello era color negro, lo llevaba hasta la altura de la barbilla, llevaba un adorno en el cabello, era una Catarina,

La chica me seguía llamando y se burlaba diciendo que ni podría alcanzarla, justo cuando la iba alcanzar y por fin miraría su rostro, desperté.

El sueño me parecía extrañamente familiar, no era como otros sueños era como si realmente lo hubiera vivido. Mire a mi lado y pude ver al pequeño Plagg estirándose un poco sobre la almohada, me miro por un momento y vio en mí el desconcierto que tenía.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho? Soñaste de nuevo con LadyBug?.

\- No, de hecho, soñé con otra chica, pero no pude ver su rostro.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Estas en la edad de pensar en las chicas- Plagg lo miro encogiendo los hombros, dando a entender que no tenía nada de anormal.

-¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?! ¡No es por eso! - Negó Adrien rotundamente- La chica con la que soñé no era de esta época, era como si fuera del pasado, creo que he visto muchos documentales últimamente- dijo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Me parece que sí, no encuentro nada anormal en tu sueño Adrien, quizás solo fue producto de tu imaginación y de tu subconsciente que te dice que consigas novia

\- ¡Que no es eso!, no estoy interesado en tener otra novia que no sea LadyBug.

-¿Y si el sueño hacía referencia a que necesitas encontrar quien es ella sin el disfraz y nada más?

-Esta vez si podrías tener razón, me gustaría poder conocer no solo a la chica de la mascará, si no quien es sin ella, y mirar si es igual de maravillosa o aun más que siendo LadyBug.

-¡Uigh! Odio esta etapa de los humanos cuando empiezan a enamorarse y hasta casi vomitar miel por la boca, mejor cambiemos de tema, creo que deberías preocuparte más por descubrir quién es Hawk Moth.

-Es verdad, debería de concentrarme más en eso.

\- ¿Lo ves? Siempre tengo la razón-Dijo el pequeño con "modestia"

Por otro lado Marinette por alguna extraña razón había llegado temprano a la escuela, esperaba en la entrada a su amiga Alya, cuando de repente vio llegar un carro muy elegante, pensó que podría ser Adrien ya que el carro era más del estilo de su padre.

Mientras el carro se estacionaba llego su amiga Alya.

-Marinette ¿Qué haces de tan madrugada por aquí?

-Muy graciosa Alya, no pude dormir bien, estoy despierta desde las 4 a.m- Dijo mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos.

Su conversación paró en seco, cuando la puerta del carro se abrió.

De su interior descendió un chico alto, delgado pero fornido, se miraba que era atlético, su cabello era color gris, lo llevaba despeinado, sus ojos eran de color café claro, tenía una mirada muy intensa, vestía traje color negro, aunque cuando bajo del carro, subió el cuello de su camisa, se quito el saco y se lo hecho al hombro.

Del interior del carro alguien le llamo, el regreso tomo un portafolio, y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la escuela. Marinette y Alya se habían quedado mirando muy atentas, el chico era muy guapo.

-¿Marinette, tu compás no se aloca ni un poco?

-No-no pa-para nada- dijo Marinette aun mirando al chico, la verdad es que ella no era ciega, el chico era guapo, pero nadie como su Adrien.

-Buen dia chicas-Saludo el chico nuevo, con una sonrisa a medias, el tono de su voz era en cierto modo coqueto.

-Buenos días-Contesto Alya.

En cuanto el chico paso Alya hizo todo un show por que el chico guapo les había hablado, pero se calló cuando vio que se acercaba Nino, puesto que él era el Adrien de Alya.

Decidieron dirigirse hacia su salón, en cuanto entraron miraron al chico en la parte de atrás de su salón sentado, Chloé que ya había llegado también no apartaba los ojos del chico, al parecer seria su nueva presa.

-Buenos días- Dijo la Srita. Bustier.

-Buenos días Srita. Bustier- Contestaron todos al unísono.

-El dia de hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a un nuevo alumno que viene de Estados Unidos, su nombre es Seth Calister, por favor Seth pasa al frente para que tus compañeros puedan conocerte- La Señorita Bustier le hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara, pero el muchacho solo se paró en su asiento.

-Agradezco su amable presentación y recibimiento, pero no me gusta llamar la atención, sé que todos me habrán visto ya, solo me queda decirles que es un placer estar en París, y es un placer poder compartir el aula con todos ustedes- Cuando terminó de hablar el muchacho hizo una reverencia y regreso a su posición.

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirando embobadas, pero Marinette seguía mirando el asiento vació de Adrien.

Justo en ese momento Adrien apareció por la puerta.

-Señorita Bustier, lo siento mucho, había un tráfico terrible-Dijo Adrien agarrado de la puerta y casi sin aliento.

-Pasa, no hay problema Adrien- Adrien alzo su mirada y camino hacia su lugar.

-Por cierto Adrien, te presente a tu nuevo compañero Seth Calister, se encuentra sentado en la parte de atrás- Adrien alzo su mirada y vio al muchacho, extrañamente en cuanto lo vio sintió una punzada en su corazón, Seth le sonrió desde lejos y sorpresivamente se levantó de su asiento.

-Por fin te conozco, Adrien Agreste- Seth tenia su mano extendida hacia Adrien.

-Hola, mucho gusto, Seth- Adrien estrecho su mano fuertemente.

-Espero y lleguemos a conocernos- Aun tenia su mano estrechada contra la de Adrien y lo miraba fijamente.

Adrien nuevamente tuvo una mala sensación, un mal presentimiento. Seth por fin lo solto y regreso a su lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción, algo no andaba bien.

Adrien por segunda vez se sentía acosado, no había sentido nada asi desde el lanzamiento de su fragancia, pero esto no era igual, sentía constantemente la mirada de Seth sobre él y no entendía por qué.

Afortunadamente el dia termino y todos fueron a casa, no le estaba gustando nada esto, y mucho menos le gusto cuando camino a casa vio que Seth había decidido no ir en carro a su hogar, si no que había encaminado a las chicas a su casa, justo cuando pasaba Adrien por allí, era el lugar donde Alya se tendría que desviar a su casa, y Marinette debía seguir, por alguna extraño razón no le gusto que aquel tipo acompañara a Marinette hasta su hogar. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Ya en casa decidió marcarle a Marinette para ver como estaba.

-¿Marinette? ¿Hola?- Pregunto Adrien al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Adrien? ¿Qué-que sucede?-Pregunto Marinette nerviosa

-No es nada Marinette, solo quería ver ¿como habías llegado a casa?

-Bi-bien Adrien, gracias, estoy conviviendo con mi familia, y en agradecimiento a que me acompañara hasta casa invitaron a Seth a tomar café.

-Ya veo-Dijo Adrien no muy a gusto.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-Preguntó curiosa Marinette

-No, no es nada, solo digamos que tenia un mal presentimiento, pero ya todo esta bien

-Si, no te preocupes Marinette, mañana nos vemos.

Los dos colgaron, pero Adrien había mentido, Seth le daba mala espina, y aun no entendía el por qué. Paso un largo rato tratando de entender lo que sucedia, pero no encontraba razón para sus dudas sobre el nuevo chico.

De repente Plagg volo hacia el, ya había degustado su adorado queso, asi que ahora si podría escuchar al muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede chico?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Qué sucede? Primero tengo ese sueño extraño, luego aparece ese tipo, que por alguna extraña razón no me da confianza, y me preguntas a mi ¿Qué sucede?, Dime tu ¿que es lo que sucede?.

-Lo akumas te están haciendo daño, esperemos y Hawk Moth nos de un poco de tregua, te hace falta descanso muchacho.

Pero justo cuando había dicho descanso, una alerta sono en el celular de Adrien.

-¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba, ¡Plagg las garras!

En casa de Marinette ya había pasado un rato desde que Seth se había despedido, Marinette subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama, sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida, peor su sueño no duraría mucho.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Desperto gritando.

-Marinette ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Tikki se acerco ella asustada.

-Char Noir Tikki, moria-Decia llevándose las manos a la cara

-Marinette, tranquila, era solo un sueño-Trato de tranquilizarla Tikki

-No Tikki, no lo entiendes, pero ahora que lo pienso, tenia orejas y cola, pero el traje no era igual, era diferente, y el lugar donde paso la batalla no lo conozco.

-No fue nada Marinette, traquila, piensa que solo fue un sueño, vuelve a dormir.

-No puedo Tikki fue muy real, y el sentimiento aun no lo puedo apartar de mi.

El celular de Marinette sonó con una alarma por akuma, asi que se dispuso a ir hasta el lugar de los hechos.

-Muy Tikki, parece que no habrá tiempo para seguir preocupada por un absurdo sueño. ¡Tikki Motas!


End file.
